


fun as a faunus

by Jordyboysw



Category: RWBY
Genre: Yang is a faunus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordyboysw/pseuds/Jordyboysw
Summary: Yang Xiao Long is a dragon faunus on team RWBY. Weiss won't stop discriminating her so she leaves for a bit and only one member of team RWBY can find her. ( basically I didn't know what to do with Little Dragon In A Cruel World so I'm making a new fic with the same premise, that being Yang is a dragon faunus with a few changes such as her not hiding her wings. )





	

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place during volume 1 chap. 15 but at the same time has bits and pieces that are different.

         " Wait you're in the tournament right ?" Weiss asked Penny. Weiss, Blake, and Yang just ran into a girl name Penny Polendina who is competing in the Vytal Tournament while Ruby was in a nearby dust shop.

" Yep, I'm combat ready!" Penny enthusiastically replied.

" does that mean you know who that monkey tailed animal from the boat?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss, he's not an animal, he's a person" Yang said growing irritated at Weiss's continued racism.

"Well that's what faunus are, they're thieving, low life, animals," Weiss said.

" So that's what you think I am Weiss, a thieving low life animal," Yang said actually hurt more than pissed, but still kind of pissed. Ruby was watching the whole scene unfold, not sure of what to do. Blake, however, was getting so pissed she was about to explode. _How dare she talk to Yang like that, Yang's done nothing wrong yet Weiss is discriminating her just because she's a faunus. I know that being discriminated like that hurts and Yang doesn't deserve it._

"Yes, you're loud, obnoxious, and completely uncivil, just like an animal," Weiss said, venom dripping from each word. Right when Blake was about to explode, Yang speaks up.

"You know what I'm done, I don't have to deal with this," Yang said turning around and preparing her wings for flight.

"Yang, where are you going?" Ruby asked, wondering what was going on since she just got out of the dust shop.

"Away from her," Yang said pointing at the heiress with crimson red eyes. And with that she takes off, going somewhere in the kingdom of Vale.

"Weiss, what was that about," Blake said, absolutely fuming.

"I was just speaking the truth, I don't know why you're so worked up about it," Weiss stated.

"You where being racist and discriminatory towards Yang just because she was a faunus, faunus are people too just like you," Blake said, still absolutely ticked.

"They're savage beasts who have no standards," Weiss said, still wondering why Blake was getting so mad about it.

"Gah, you ignorant, little, racist, BRAT!" Blake yelled before storming off in the opposite direction of Weiss and a very confused Ruby.

"What happened while I was gone?" Ruby asked.

"How dare you talk to me like that, I am your teammate," Weiss stated, walking towards Blake and ignoring Ruby's question.

"You're a judgmental little girl," Blake said in an angry tone. They continued to argue all the way back to the dorm.

"I don't get why this is such a big deal," Weiss said.

"It's a big deal because I know how it is to be discriminated because of being a faunus and Yang doesn't deserve to be treated that way," Blake blurts out before realizing what she said. Before anyone could react, Blake bolted out of the room and out to the statue in the front. She removed her bow and started walking towards a place where she knew that she would be safe.

  

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was chapter 1, hope you all enjoyed. The next chapter will start off where Yang flew off and will be about what she did the rest of the day. Comments and pointers are always appreciated.


End file.
